


Life, Wonderful Indeed

by EnzymaticWitch



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pussy Spanking, Rape, Threats, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzymaticWitch/pseuds/EnzymaticWitch
Summary: Elias takes a different approach to deal with Martin on the day of the Unknowning.MartinEliasWeek2020 Day 4: Institute/Prison/Panopticon
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044384
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Life, Wonderful Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> hey if any of the tags potentially bother you, do not read this fic.

_"Martin, open the door.”_

_“I’m sorry, Elias. I can’t hear you. There’s a door in the way.”_

* * *

The blow comes as a surprise. Most do, Martin assumes, even when you see a punch coming, it has to be shocking to the rest of the body. Like jumping in a cold pool or experiencing the drop of a rollercoaster. Getting punched is not like either of those things, though. It just aches.

Elias grabs a fistful of Martin’s hair, slamming his face into the desk again. Martin’s stunned for long enough that Elias does it again and again until he drops Martin mid-slam. Martin sags, catching himself enough to be able to slide to his knees, forehead pressed against the desk. He’s not sure if there’s an alarming amount of blood on the statements or if his double vision is making it seem like there’s more than there is.

He’s lifted by the back of his jumper and the world tilts again, finding Martin on his back across the desk, statements crinkling beneath him. The panting he hears isn’t his own, but Elias’s. Now that he can look at him, Elias looks a mess — his hair disheveled, blood on his hands. My blood, Martin realizes, and feels very far away.

Fight or flight, he thinks, and can’t make himself move.

“Good. Your nose is undamaged,” Elias says from somewhere far away. Martin tries to nod, as if he has any way of knowing beyond the pain in his head, when he realizes his arms are bent together over his head, strong tape securing them.

Elias presses tissue to a scalding cut on Martin’s forehead. “I apologize for my, ah, severe reaction, Martin,” he says, face flushed. “You surprised me. I could— I did not anticipate this type of behavior from you. I am very disappointed, Martin.”

The guilt hits Martin first, followed by a hot wave of disgust. He shouldn’t be ashamed of disappointing _Elias_ , of all people.

“I can’t say this isn’t a delightful little act of rebellion, but I prefer if you had waited until after the Unknowing to throw your little tantrum,” Elias grins, his eyes boring into Martin, all of his focus on Martin alone.

Later, he’ll blame the fog in his mind for his inaction. People aren’t meant to take blows like that and Martin’s far from an action movie star. He’ll still play the scenario over and over in his head, wondering if he could have done something different.

Elias presses their mouths together, using tongue and teeth and the grip on his jaw to pry Martin’s mouth open. It tastes like the stinging copper of blood — Martin’s blood, no less. He doesn’t think to fight back until Elias pulls away with an almost happy sigh, lips and mouth red with Martin’s blood.

This isn’t happening, Martin thinks. This is a nightmare.

Elias presses a kiss just below Martin’s right eye, licking a tear Martin hadn’t realize he shed. “I think it is time for an impromptu performance review.”

Martin works his jaw until his voice cooperates. “Elias?” he croaks.

Elias begins to leave the room. “Don’t go anywhere,” he says with a chuckle.

Martin’s head is still ringing by the time Elias returns. The tape held through all of his struggle and Martin wouldn’t dare call for help. Melanie would kill Elias if she knew and they can’t risk that. No, he needed to deal with Elias on his own, just long enough for Melanie to raid his office.

Elias returns holding a sleek black device in his palm, the size and shape of a tube of lipstick.

It’s a vibrator, Martin realizes, panic sliding up his back. _His_ vibrator. The little bullet vibe he smuggled into the Archives after weeks of living there. Not nearly as powerful as Martin liked, usually, but quiet enough that he didn’t have to worry about the sounds echoing through the Archives late at night. The one he only used in the late hours when he was sure the Archives were empty. When he was too frustrated to sleep and too tired to work and just needed to get off.

“You thought this was lost in the attack,” Elias says, setting it aside. “I wasn’t sure I’d have cause to use it, though I am glad you proved me wrong.”

Elias undoes Martin’s belt and begins pulling his trousers down. Here, Martin struggles, his panicked mind unable to keep himself still. He kicks out desperately, shouts and wriggles until Elias grabs his cunt and squeezes in a too painful grip.

“Be a good boy,” he warns, stern. “Or I will use your lighter on your naughty little cock.”

Martin sobs in response, going limp. Elias squeezes him again before letting go, satisfied that Martin understands.

He nips Martin’s neck. “Do you know how often I watched you spread your legs for this thing?”

Martin inhales a shaky breath. “Elias, please.”

“Please what, Martin?”

“Please—“ The toy vibrates to life right against his cock. Martin shouts, trying to buck away only to have the toy follow.

“That— hurts!” It does, the constant direct stimulation is distinctly uncomfortable. It’s something Martin would pull away from normally, but the random jolts of pleasure are forcing his body to react. It’s been too long since he’d last done anything, what with Jon disappearing and Tim’s spiraling and Sasha dying and— and everything.

A wet finger presses against his hole. “Let’s distract you then, hm?”

It’s all the warning he’s given before Elias is pressing two fingers inside to the last knuckle, giving Martin no time to recover before he begins thrusting and scissoring.

“Don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying yourself.” Martin feels, suddenly, a wave of pleasure, eyes rolling back as he sees a familiar fantasy. A random hookup he barely remembers now, the man older and more fit, hair going grey but still enough color to look more mature than old, pressing Martin into a bed and fucking his arse while playing with his cunt.

“You were certainly too young for a man his age. Too drunk — your first time drinking, right? Oh, very irresponsible, Martin. What would your mother have thought?” Elias tuts, idly pulling at his hair. “Would you have been able to say no?”

Martin doesn’t know. He knows some of what Elias can do with memories and people. Could he rewrite Martin’s own memories? Had he already?

At once, the fingers and vibrator are pulled away, leaving Martin’s cock bereft, his cunt twitching and his hips trying to chase after the sensation. He doesn’t have time to let embarrassment fill him before a sharp pain shoots up his spine.

Martin doesn’t shriek at the slap but it is a near thing. The palm of Elias’s hand comes down on his cunt again and again, Elias stopping to rub the pain away with his palm before smacking him again.

“This is supposed to be a punishment, you slut,” Elias admonishes, two fingers sliding into Martin’s wet hole easily. Martin bites off a whimper, not wanting to give Elias the satisfaction of a response.

“They’re just about finished with setting the charges,” Elias says, casually. Bored. Like he’s talking about the weather. “Do you think they’ll make it?”

In a brief instant, Martin can see Elias, viewing him from outside his own body. He recognizes the look of something like interest in his eyes, even if Elias tries to hide it with his words. Elias is entertained by all this. Proud of Martin.

The pleasure builds and builds, Martin’s hips following Elias’s palm of their own accord. The final smack hits just right and Martin is coming, muscles quivering. Elias slams three fingers inside him and rubs the heel of his palm against Martin’s cock cruelly. Whatever pleasure the orgasm gives him is quickly chased by the vibrator being pressed against his cock again at a sharp speed.

The vibrator and fingers are all too much. Martin comes again twitching and gasping, pushing back as much as he can as he tries to ride the sensation, and the bottom of his stomach falls out. He didn’t want this, doesn’t want this. Revulsion crawls down his spine.

“What— what—“ He yelps when Elias smacks his thigh.

Elias pinches Martin’s thigh, runs his nails over the reddening skin. “I didn't realize you have a lovely set of warm holes. I’m sure the others would appreciate a little stress relief.” He laughs, sharp and unpleasant, the sound echoing in Martin’s head. “Maybe I’ll make it a team-building exercise.”

Martin’s cunt throbs with his heartbeat. Elias smacks his cunt again for good measure before he begins to fiddle with something on the desk. Martin’s eyes shut of their own accord, the adrenaline quickly leaving him now that his body is sated. Useless, he thinks. What use is adrenaline if you don’t fight or fly?

He forces his eyes open at the sound of tape ripping. Elias places the tape over the toy, holding it in place and pulling uncomfortably at Martin’s pubic hair.

“Do you think Jon will want you now?” Elias asks, fingers spreading Martin’s lips, soothing the inflamed flesh. “He didn’t even want you before.”

Elias goes still for a moment, and Martin gets a distinct impression that he’s looking elsewhere. The brief panic he feels for Melanie — the plan — fades when Elias looks back at him with delight on his face.

“It’s starting,” he says, patting Martin’s knee. Elias presses a kiss to Martin’s slack mouth, an amused smile on his face. He finishes removing his trousers and pants, moving to straddle Martin’s head.

“Why don’t we put your mouth to good use, hm?” Elias says as he strokes Martin’s bottom lip.

* * *

Jon stares at the tape recorder long after it stops playing, the machine whirring softly as the tape runs. He takes the tape out with shaky hands and presses it against his chest, the plastic creaking under his white-knuckled grip.

He places the next tape in the recorder and hits play.


End file.
